Te Soñe
by LoveistoLaugh
Summary: "Dos personas, un corazon. Dos caminos, Un destino" "Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"


**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTECEN, PERTENECEN AL GRUPO CLAMP.  
**

**LA HISTORIA E IDEAS DENTRO, SON BASADOS EN HECHOS REALES, ALGUNOS DE**** ELLOS FUERON ALTERADOS.**_**  
**_

**_"Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"_**

_**Beteado por : Paloma Monserrat Verdejo Valle  
**_

* * *

_**Te soñé**_

"_Yo te vi... eras tú,_

_Yo te vi entre mis sueños"_

Nunca me percaté cuando fue, ni como sucedió, pero simplemente puedo decir que jamás esperé que algo como esto me fuera a pasar a mí. Pasé de ser una persona reservada y tímida a alguien que hoy en día tiene unas grandiosas amigas dado que ahora soy mucho más extrovertida de lo que recordaba.

En realidad, mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados cuando conocí a las personas que ahora son ya parte de mi diario vivir, y es más, el día de hoy puedo decir que mi vida es dichosa, gracias a Sakura y Tomoyo, personas que son indispensables para mí.

Sin embargo, me falta algo, ya que aún siento que me falta conocer más el exterior, todavía la inocencia no sale de mis poros, por eso nunca se me habría ocurrido pensar en los que a continuación les relataré. Aunque muchos crean que todo esto es pura "ciencia ficción", les puedo asegurar que todo es real, que cada frase que les narraré es lo que pasó hace ya algunos años atrás, y fue lo mejor que me ha sucedido, es que al ver sus ojos, sus labios mi corazón palpita sin control y una sonrisa inmensa se dibuja en mis labios, es que la persona que tengo a mi lado es mi vida.

— Mei, ¿estás bien?— alcé la vista y me encontré con unos ojos azules cubiertos por un par de delicados lentes, que como si fuera el primer día, me quitaron el aliento.

— Estoy perfectamente— le sonreí.

— ¿Qué estás pensando?, siento que hoy andas muy distraída.

— Pienso...— le contesté colocando mi mejor cara de pensativa— … en todo lo que ha sucedido, hace tan sólo 1 año atrás – terminé mi frase sonriéndole más aún si fuera posible.

**UN AÑO ATRAS  
**

**21 DE JUNIO DEL 2012**

La oficina era un verdadero caos, la gente corría de un lado para otro. Mi primo y su visita no anticipada, hacía que a cualquiera se le pongan los pelos de punta.

Por lo menos Sakura me hubiese advertido, pero no, mi muy flamante amiga, venía con su queridísimo esposo a último minuto para que él personalmente firme nuestro último contrato con la empresa Reed.

— Señorita Meiling, está todo listo y su primo está junto a su esposa subiendo ya el ascensor.— me informó mi secretaria en el marco de la puerta de mi oficina.

— Muchas gracias por la información Akisuki , puedes retirarte— me levanté de mi escritorio, arreglé mi atuendo y salí de mi oficina. Al llegar al hall del piso, observé que todos los empleados se encontraban atentos a la expectativa de que el ascensor se abriera.

Serené mi expresión y di un gran respiro para tratar de relajarme pues todos los papeles estaban en orden. En realidad, no tenía por qué preocuparme, aunque todavía quedaba algún trabajo, no era nada serio.

Las puertas del ascensor se fueron abriendo lentamente y divisé a ambos castaños, tomados de las manos y sonriendo.

— Sean bienvenidos— dijeron todos mis empleados al unísono realizando una pequeña reverencia, por lo los recién llegados respondieron con una igual y poco a poco caminaron hasta llegar a mí.

— ¡Meiling!— exclamó una Sakura alegremente abrazándome con muchísima energía, como si no pareciera que en vez de ser una sola chica no fueran dos en su interior.

— Querida Sakura, también te he extrañado traidora, podrías aunque sea haberme avisado de la visita de mi primo.

— Lo siento, es que...

— Yo le dije que no lo hiciera— interrumpió Shaoran.

— ¿Desde cuando ella te hace más caso a ti que a mí?— pregunté acercándome a mi primo y poniendo de puntitas de pies para poder verlo directamente a los ojos, ambos nos sostuvimos la mirada y luego una sonrisa apareció en nuestros rostros para dar paso a un gran abrazo.

— Vengan, pasen – dije y abrí la puerta de mi despacho.

— Prima, veo que has hecho un gran trabajo en Japón— señaló mi primo al estar ya acomodado junto a Sakura en unos de los sofás que se encontraba en mi oficina.

— Gracias primo por dejarme al mando – le respondí sentándome al frente de ellos.

— No agradezcas, yo al contrario te agradezco a ti por haberme ayudado con el mando de esta sucursal. ¡Quien más que mis primos podría confiar para continuar con mi trabajo!

— En nadie mi amor. Ellos son excelentes en su trabajo, nunca encontrarías a nadie como ellos— intervino mi amiga acariciando la mano de Shaoran.

— Dices solo la verdad, mi vida— le respondió mi primo, dándole un corto beso en los labios a su esposa para luego colocar sus manos sobre el vientre ya bastante pronunciado de Sakura.

— No me había dado ni cuenta, ¿ya son 8 meses?— le pregunté a la pareja sonriendo.

— Así es, y no sabes cómo se mueve, es más, siento que tengo dos en vez de uno – acotó ella, los que nos hizo reír junto a mi primo.

— Pero claro, si piensas en todo lo que comes, es seguro que el bebé saldrá bastante rellenito— él dijo.

— ¡SHAORAN!— gritamos ambas.

— Si tú la vieras Meiling, ¡realmente come cada tres segundos! No sabes cómo me la pasé con sus antojos, si hubieras estado en Hong Kong con nosotros la habrías abandonado ya hace mucho.

— Estás loco si crees que la abandonaría, cuando ya la soporté toda la secundaria— dije divertida.

— ¡Hey!— gruñó Sakura mostrando una cara de enojo única y a la vez cómica, lo que hizo que con mi primo nos volviéramos a reír.

— Bueno prima, cambiando de tema, hoy cerraremos contrato con los Reed, ¿no es cierto?

— Así es Shaoran, luego llevaremos a cabo los protocolos de la construcción y los permisos legalizados para no tener ningún problema, pero por eso no te preocupes, con Ariel hemos estado en contacto y él se hará cargo de la parte Legal del proyecto, incluso me dijo que estaría por la oficina después de la fiestas, ya que Sakura tiene fecha para enero.

— Así es— dijo una muy sonriente Sakura.

— Bueno prima, hay otro asunto que resolver— vi que el rostro de mi primo cambió de su habitual sonrisa a unos aparentemente preocupado— Sakura y yo fuimos invitados a la fiesta de los Yanagisawa, pero...— Shaoran intercaló su mirada con mi amiga y sentí como el ambiente se volvía un poco más denso.

— Shaoran, ¡demonios, habla de una buena vez!— exclamé ya colocándome nerviosa.

— Lamentablemente no podremos asistir, pues sabes que Sakura no puede viajar, la hija de ellos...

— Sí, Naoko— interrumpí sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿La conoces?

— Claro Shaoran, en Paris –le respondí colocando mis ojos en blanco, dándole a entender que era algo muy obvio.

— Es verdad, el evento de caridad— señaló Shaoran recordando el evento de hace tres meses atrás.

— Primo, estas muy olvidadizo últimamente— dije tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente, lo que en verdad funcionó ya que las carcajadas de Sakura no se demoraron en llegar.

— Ok, iré al grano. Mei, necesito que vayas en nuestra representación. Naoko te tiene que dar unos papeles antes de que vuelvas, acéptalos y tráemelos sanos. Sin embargo, todo esto tiene una maña noticia— en ese momento toda mi atención fue a parar a mi primo, mientras que la expresión de Sakura pasó a una triste.

— ¿Qué noticia es?— pregunté un poco asustada.

— La cena a la que estamos invitados es en dos semanas— los ojos de Sakura se encontraron con los míos.

— Pero el bebé nace en tan solo...— mi vista se perdió por un momento.

— Así es prima, alguien quiere saber cómo es nuestro negocio y ver una alianza. Los Hiragizawa de Inglaterra son gente muy importante en su país. Esto es una oportunidad única, pero en este momento sabes que yo no puedo dejar a Sakura y dije que mandaría a una representante.

— Lo sé, no te preocupes – les sonreí a ambos— trataré de volver pronto y no perderme el parto Sakura— ella me sonrió.

Una gran tristeza me invadió, pero no quería demostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos a mi primo, ni a Sakura.

Había esperado la llegada de ese bebé con muchas ansias. Los tortolitos estaban muy enamorados, pero desde que casaron hace ya tres años no habían podido concebir, y ahora que lo hicieron estaba feliz con la noticia, tanto así que cuando me enteré viaje ese mismo día a Hong Kong para felicitarlos, por el primer heredero de la tercera generación de la dinastía Li.

— No te pongas triste Mei, se lo que estás pensando— mi primo tomó mi mano consoladoramente— pero no te preocupes, vamos a estar bien y estarás en buenas manos, es solo esta vez, luego puedes regresar, es mas puedes regresar el mismo dia.

Luego de un almuerzo encantador, sentir un par de pataditas de parte de mi nuevo sobrino o sobrina y por la tarde la firma con el Grupo Reed se pudo decir que fue un día perfecto, algo agitado, pero perfecto, ya que todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

— Bueno acá me despido, de seguro Ariel estará llegando por la mañana y yo estaré partiendo— dije tras conversar por más de un cuarto de hora con mis queridos acompañantes.

— Voy a extrañarte— me respondió una Sakura muy triste.

— No me hagas llorar, estaré de regreso pronto— le sonreí y la abracé— y tu bebé no puede nacer antes, porque su tía quiere presenciar también su llegada al mundo, ¿me escuchaste?– Sakura posó su mano sobre la mía que se encontraba en su vientre, el cual se movió y unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a caer sobre mis mejillas.

— Ten un buen viaje prima— dijo Shaoran emocionado.

— Gracias primo— y él me abrazó, y tras ello se nos unió Sakura.

Llegue a mi departamento y observé las luces de la ciudad en todo su esplendor, giré uno de mis muebles hacia el gran ventanal, y de paso me serví un vaso de whisky a las rocas, bebí de mi vaso mientras escuchaba una sinfonía que en verdad me dejó relajada y calmada. Las lágrimas aparecieron, cayendo poco a poco por mis mejillas. No tenía sentido que llorara, porque nunca había experimentado un sentimiento de esa magnitud, nunca había sentido angustia.

Tras llorar todo lo que pude, bajé un poco el volumen de la música, y decidí llamar a Akisuki para que me reservara un pasaje de avión para el día siguiente, una vez confirmado, fui hacia mi habitación, a dejar todo listo para el viaje que se me acercaba. Mi viaje por lo menos duraría dos semanas y aunque me sentía todavía triste, una parte de mi quería llegar pronto a Inglaterra,y ese fue el punto para que mi conciencia quedara cada vez más tranquila, haciéndome caer en un sueño profundo.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE **

_Cuando ya estaba abrochándome el cinturón de mi asiento en primera clase del avión destino directo a Japon, revisé mi Tablet donde apareció un mensaje que decía "Te voy a extrañar". Instantáneamente una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al tocar la pantalla, y su imagen me cautivó: cabello perfecto, esos ojos azules y en perfecto estado. "No sé por dónde empezar, ni que decirte, en fin quiero que mires este video, ¡no me olvides!", y tras esas pocas palabras de ese hombre maravilloso fueron pasando una serie de escenas: un bote, el palacio, el parque, un teléfono público, besos, sueños, viajes, la vuelta al mundo, y tantas cosas que hizo que mi sonrisa incrementara y unas lágrimas la acompañaran, me puse de pie, y salí corriendo del avión, me dirigí por el largo pasillo, hasta que encontré la sala de embarques, y afuera de ella estaba esperándome él, con los brazos abiertos, por lo que sin dudar me lancé en sus brazos y lo besé, como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo en el instante que sentí sus labios…. _

— Señorita, señorita— escuché una voz lejana y sentí como alguien me sacudía un poco en mi asiento.

— eh...— dije yo algo aturdida.

— Por favor, abróchese su cinturón— me respondió educadamente una azafata del avión.

— ¡Oh!, perdón— dije sentándome adecuadamente y abrochándome el cinturón— gracias.

— No se preocupe— miré a la azafata como seguía caminando y tomé mi bolso, para luego sacar el Tablet, y me impresioné al no encontrar ningún mensaje, por lo que me quede pensativa. Sin embargo, al rato continué durmiendo, aunque pensé que mi sueño continuaría, todo lo que recuerdo es que soñé en blanco.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— Estas son las llaves de su habitación, gracias por registrarse en este hotel – miré de reojo a la encargada y seguí mi camino hacia mi habitación, realmente estaba agotadísima y necesitaba un baño relajante antes de partir a la empresa de la familia Yanagisawa. Por lo que al entrar en el cuarto, me tiré en la mullida cama, quedándome inmediatamente dormida.

Habré dormido unas 6 horas aproximadamente, ya que al ver el reloj, eran cerca de las 16 horas. Al percatarme de mi retraso, corrí hacia el baño a tomar una ducha rápida y opté, por una falda acentuada al cuerpo color negra, una remera fina color marrón claro, algunos brazaletes de distinto diámetro, un collar negro a juego, como también los accesorios. Llamé a Naoko y le dije que estaba saliendo del hotel con destino a la empresa Yanagisawa.

Al llegar, me encontré con Naoko esperándome en la puerta de la empresa.

— Meiling, tanto tiempo— me saludó con un efusivo abrazo el cual correspondí.

— Sí, es cierto— le respondí sonriendo.

— Los papeles los tengo listos, aunque le faltan un par de sellos, de seguro tardan solamente una semana más,— me comentó mientras me pasaba una carpeta con una serie de documentos— ¿cómo esta Sakura?, sé que ellos te enviaron a ti pues ella ya está en fecha de parto y por supuesto al ser el primer nieto y el primero de la tercera generacion de la dinastia Li, Shaoran no puede apartarse de al lado de su esposa.

— Así es Naoko, ellos realmente están muy expectantes, si vieran lo enamorados que están.

— Vamos,— me dijo mientras me animaba a entrar a la recepción, por lo cual al ver a la secretaria de turno, la miró y le dijo— Kim tráenos el té, estaremos en el tercer piso.

— Enseguida señorita –dijo la secretaria retirándose, mientras nosotras tomábamos el ascensor.

Cuando ya estábamos en el despacho de Naoko y estábamos en una muy entretenida conversación, compartiendo el té que Kim nos había traído, mi amiga me preguntó lo siguiente:

— ¿Vendrás a la cena , verdad ?

— Por supuesto, es también por qué estoy aquí, en Inglaterra. Iré en representación de mis primos.

— Es verdad, Shaoran me lo dijo, tuve el placer de verlo ayer a través de una videoconferencia junto a su esposa, ambos se disculparon con mis padres, y es obvio, como no vamos a entender la situación— sonrió— nos vamos a divertir mucho en la fiesta— me dio una sonrisa cómplice y ambas nos echamos a reír.

Como había llegado una semana antes de la fiestas y no había traído mucha ropa, decidí salir de compras con Naoko, recorrimos los mejores Shoppings de Londres, me presentó a sus diseñadoras, las cuales en este momento se estaban encargando del vestido que usaría ella el próximo viernes en la noche.

Cuando llegué nuevamente al hotel, llamé inmediatamente al mi primo, el cual yo sabía que estaba expectante por mi llamado.

— ¿Cómo van esos contratos prima?— dijo del otro lado Shaoran.

— Los papeles de los contratos están ahora en proceso de sellado ante notario, serán a un 36% anual con interés del 5%.

— Está bien, el fax dentro de breve lo recibire , ahí revisaré con calma los contratos, quiero que estés atenta a los nuevos clientes. Sabes que ellos son importantes para la empresa, y más si queremos expandirnos y darnos a conocer en Inglaterra.

— Lo sé primo, tengo cita con los Hiragizawa el jueves por la tarde, ya tengo toda nuestra charla programada y a la vez tengo una presentación de todos los trabajos que la empresa Li ha realizado a la fecha.

— Me parece perfecto, bueno Meiling te estaré llamando de nuevo cuando termine de revisar los papeles.

— Está bien primo, te mandaré de inmediato los contratos vía fax. Ahora, ¿cómo está mi amiga y el bebé?— pregunté cambiando radicalmente de tema y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— Sakura está muy bien, últimamente está tomando mucha leche, es más, se lleva una jarra de leche por las noches al dormitorio.

— Eso es normal, a las embarazadas generalmente les agarra eso cuando entran a los 8 meses, es como un antojo más, pero éste es beneficioso para ellas y para los bebes, ¿cuándo vuelven a tener cita con las obstetra?

— Tenemos cita dentro de dos semanas.

— Me parece fantástico primo, mantenme informada de todo— me respondí tomando ahora un lado más protector— ahora te dejo, tengo que ir a ver algo de los documentos, dale mis saludos a Sakura

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
_

_"Yo te vi, erás tú,  
sacudiendo mis deseos,  
y todo el mundo me cambió,  
en el instante de encuentro"_

Poco a poco fui despojándome de la ropa y entré lentamente en la tina, dejé que mis músculos se relajaran, aún tenía tiempo para llegar a la cena. Había tenido la semana más agotadora de mi vida, corriendo de un lado a otro, necesitaba un descanso pero éste no iba a llegar pronto. Me sumergí en la tina y dejé que todo mi cuerpo se relajara, cerré mis ojos y me encontré con otro color azul, me desperté de golpe y me levanté. Traté de calmar mis sentidos, ¿por qué demonios esos ojos, esa silueta se me hacían familiares?

No comprendía el porqué, pero por alguna extraña razón sentí que era producto de la falta de descanso. Una vez que me calmé y salí de la tina de baño, tomé una toalla y me dirigí al dormitorio. Me vestí lentamente y me maquillé, mire el vestido rojo que llevaba puesto para esa ocasión y me quedaba perfectamente, no podía ni quejarme. Tras tener todo lo necesario para la noche, salí de la habitación, para dirigirme a la gran cena de los Yanagizawa.

No me sorprendí que la mansión de los anfitriones estuviera a las afueras de la ciudad, y más aún que hubiera una fila de autos importados y limosinas. Así que esperé a que me abrieran la puerta para poder bajar, observé mí alrededor: había mucha gente, en su mayoría eran adultos mayores, pero todos vestidos de etiqueta, como era de esperarse, hombres acompañados de sus mujeres las cuales lucían vestidos hermosos, y todas, sin excepción, repletas de joyas. Reí un poco para mis adentros por lo que estaba pensando, comencé a adentrarme en la mansión y en el marco de la puerta que daba para el salón principal estaban Naoko y sus padres a quien tenía el gusto de ver después de tanto tiempo, en realidad, durante todo el tiempo que llevaba ya en Inglaterra no había tenido la oportunidad de saludarlos.

— Li Meiling— dijo el vocero y entre en la casa.

— ¡Meiling!— exclamó Naoko, besándome en ambas mejillas.

— Muy buenas noches Señor y Señora Yanagizawa

— Oh, querida, tanto tiempo sin verte

— Lo mismo digo señora Yanagizawa, les pido disculpas en nombre de mi primo y su esposa, ellos me han enviado a mí en representación de ellos que lamentablemente no pueden estar acá esta noche— dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

— No te preocupes, creo que a partir de hoy Li tendrá que ocuparse de otros asuntos, estamos muy felices de escuchar que la tercera generación de la disnatía Li este a días de nacer.

— Todos estamos muy felices— le respondí, me despedí de ellos y comencé a mezclarme entre la gente, aunque nadie era conocido. _"¡Qué fiesta más aburrida va ser!"_, me dije a mi misma, de seguro esperaría por Naoko y después de la cena, me iría.

Comencé a recorrer el salón, me gané las miradas de algunos jóvenes empresarios que me desagradaron al instante, saludé sólo a las personas que conocía: algunos empresarios veteranos, otros accionistas minoritarios de nuestra empresa; todos ellos me presentaron muchísima gente que en realidad no me importaba conocer durante la mayor parte de la noche.

Tras pasar más de tres horas, me retiré de una conversación y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta que daba al jardín, vi a un mozo que pasaba por ahí y el cual tenía en una bandeja el ultimo canapé, me acerque rápido a él, vi como paro y dejó a la muestra el ultimo aperitivo, estaba por tomarlo, pero lo único con lo que me topé fue con una mano. ¡Qué vergüenza!, mis mejillas se sonrojaron, levanté mi vista y ahí estaban esos ojos, ya bastante soñados.

¡¿Qué significaba esto?! Mi corazón de un momento a otro se aceleró, mis manos sudaban. No podía creer que el chico era el que aparecio en mi sueño del avión, ¿es que acaso fue una premonición? Era exactamente el mismo chico: ojos azules, labios perfectos, todo era igual a él, y ahora en la realidad era mucho más atractivo de lo que ya imaginaba. De un momento a otro, alejé mi mano de la suya y decidí bajar la mirada.

— Lo siento mucho— hice una pequeña reverencia y salí del jardín hacia el salón principal prácticamente corriendo. Encontré un lugar libre en un balcón del segundo piso, para así poder ocultarme de la gran vergüenza que había pasado.

Volví a respirar y me di fuerzas para entrar en el gran salón nuevamente.

— Meiling, ¡acá estas! Te estaba buscando, necesito que hables con los Hiragizawa.

— Está bien, vamos— dije algo más calmada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí, no te preocupes— respondí rápidamente, pero la mirada inquisidora de Naoko no desapareció.

Llegué nuevamente a la entrada, juntos a las escaleras principales, ahí en una conversación bastante amistosa se encontraban los padres de Naoko y con los que suponía eran los señores Hiragizawa.

— Muy buenas noches – dijo Naoko— les presento ella es Meiling Li.

— Señorita Li es un gusto conocerla— me respondió unos de los señores amablemente.

— Lo mismo digo señor y señora Hiragizawa— dije haciendo una reverencia.

— Bueno, esperaba encontrar a Shaoran Li pero ya nos enteramos la de gran noticia— dijo la señora Hiragizawa.

— Así es señora, su esposa Sakura, está embarazada y él desea estar si es que el parto –que es próximo— se adelanta.

— Ya lo creo, yo hice exactamente lo mismo— dijo el Señor Hitagizawa, haciendo que todos nos riéramos.

Luego de hablar junto a Naoko nos retiramos, fuimos por unas copas, y nuevamente lo vi en la otra punta del salón, mirándome fija y atentamente, le sonreí coquetamente, lo que involuntariamente hizo que mis mejillas nuevamente se sonrojaran.

Durante toda la noche fue lo mismo, ninguno de los dos nos quitamos las miradas de encima, y las sonrisas no faltaban, la lectura de los labios y ese susurro que me dijo antes de acabar la noche.

"_La luna debe estar celosa, porque ahora hay alguien más hermosa que ella"_

Me quede sin palabras, y caminé hasta donde se encontraba Naoko, ya que era bastante tarde y necesitaba estar bien descansada para reunirme con los Hiragizawa, al día siguiente para terminar de una vez mis obligaciones e ir por los papeles sellados.

Busqué con la mirada nuevamente al salir, pero no tuve éxito. Como desearía poder haber visto nuevamente esos ojos azules otra vez.

Los días pasaron, la junta y el proceso de la alianza con los Hiragizawa estaba en plena marcha, los papeles sellados, y las firmas estaban completas, bajé nuevamente exhausta del avión, agradecida que mi primo halla mandado a Wei a mi encuentro al aeropuerto.

— Señorita, ¿está usted bien?— preguntó Wei algo preocupado por mí –es que usted está pálida.

— No es nada Wei. Creo que es cansancio, porque en verdad llegué exhausta del viaje, déjame descansar sólo un momento y me repondré para irnos de aquí.

Mire el aeropuerto, la luz del día, la gente que iba y venía, los extranjeros que llegaban y estaban perdidos. Respiré un poco y cerré mis ojos, sabía que ahí los encontraría, estaba cerca, pero muy cerca de volver a ver esos ojos azules cuando una llamada entrante en mi celular me sacó de mi pequeña siesta.

— Hola, primo— contesté de mala manera.

— Meiling, ella…— Shaoran comenzó a tartamudear.

— ¿Qué paso Shaoran?— le pregunté parándome de golpe y en un segundo Wei estuo a mi lado.

— Sakura entró en trabajo de parto.

— ¡Oh, mi dios! – exclamé entre sorprendida y preocupada – llévala de inmediato al hospital, te veo allá en poco minutos.— y sin más le corté la llamada.

Mire a Wei y no hizo falta explicar nada, ambos salimos corriendo del aeropuerto y nos subimos al auto, Wei manejo lo más rápido que pudo, pero como siempre en la hora pico, avanzar no ayudaba mucho.

— Espero que el tránsito no los esté afectando a ellos— le comenté a Wei luego de estar 20 minutos en el atascamiento.

— el Señor sabe cómo arreglar las cosas, Señorita— me respondió Wei, dándome un poco de consuelo.

Una media hora más tarde entramos en el hospital, pedí los datos y me informaron que Sakura ya estaba dentro de la sala de partos, rápidamente llegué al lugar que me indicaron y ahí me encontré con Ariel, Tomoyo, mis primas y mi tía. Saludé a todos los presentes y como era de esperarse, mi primo estaba junto a su esposa en la sala de partos.

No podía quedarme tranquila, había pasado ya más de una hora y no teníamos ni noticias del bebé y de Sakura. No obstante, cuando un silencio se propagó, sentimos a lo lejos el llanto de un bebé recién nacido, con el cual todos comenzamos a llorar y a abrazarnos mutuamente.

Por fin Hien Li había nacido.

— Es hermoso— fue lo primero que dijo Shaoran cuando salió de la sala todavía con el traje clínico y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Fui la primera en salir corriendo y abrazarlo, realmente era algo hermoso el milagro de la vida. Es que en realidad no podía evitarlo, mi primo favorito era padre; la emoción me lleno el alma y el cuerpo por completo.

Los abrazos y las felicitaciones no cesaron, hasta que vimos salir a Sakura de la sala y al pequeño Hien en un encubadora, hacia el servicio de neonatología a hacerle los chequeos correspondientes. Luego, en un par de horas lo tendríamos en la habitación donde mi amiga pasaría la noche.

Cuando ya Sakura fue devuelta a una de las habitaciones del hospital, lloró al verme y junto a Tomoyo nos dimos un abrazo de grupo; las tres nos reímos. Ya tras pasar todas las felicitaciones a la nueva mamá, no faltó el beso de la hermosa pareja y recibimos otra buena noticia: un embarazo más, todos nos sorprendimos de Tomoyo y Ariel cuando anunciaron que también ellos serían padres, así crecería aún más la familia.

— El clan Li crece— dije y todos reímos en la sala.

**CONFERENCIA DE PRENSA EN LAS INSTALACIONES DE LA CORPORACION LI**

— Muy buenas tardes a todos, nos complace anunciar, que el rumor es verdadero, la señora Li ha dado a luz al primer heredero de la tercera generación del Clan Li— dije orgullosa y sonriente, al lado de mi tía, la flamante abuela.

— Déjeme hacer una pregunta a la señora Li, ¿está feliz de ser abuela?— preguntó una periodista desde su escritorio.

— Por supuesto, que estoy feliz, Sakura ha hecho un gran trabajo y mi nieto, Hien Li es un bebe sano

— ¿Quién decidió el nombre del bebé?, ya que ese es el nombre de su difunto esposo.

— Shaoran y Sakura tomaron la decisión, lo único que puedo decir que cuando supe el nombre me emocioné muchísimo.

— Esto es todo lo que queríamos confirmar, muchas gracias por asistir.

Junto a mi tía nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia la salida.

En la empresa era todo calidez, los aplausos no tardaron en llegar cuando mi primo ingresó para ver los contratos traídos de Inglaterra.

— Mei — parpadeé un par de veces y observé que mi primo se encontraba al lado mío.

— Oh primo, lo siento— bajé la mirada y sentí como me ruborizaba rápidamente.

— Oye, ¿estás bien?— me preguntó él con una mirada muy particular.

— Sí, estoy bien, no es nada.

— Mmm… está bien, mejor no digo nada.

— No tienes por qué ponerte así Shaoran.

— Bueno, como digas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¿Cómo explicar esto? ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Porque me estaba torturando? ¿Porque no podía olvidar esos ojos azules? ¡¿Porque?!

No podía descansar bien, últimamente estaba muy despistada, ya habían pasado tres meses, aunque ya empezaba la estación que más disfrutaba pero, solamente sentía como mi corazón no me acompañaba en este momento.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**POV ERIOL**

Tres meses buscándola, releyendo la lista de invitados que había pedido, pero nada, no había ningún registro de ella, ni de su nombre. Pero vamos a comenzar por lo que sucedió.

Nunca pensé que la teoría de mi padre sería cierta: ¡enamorarse en 3 segundos! Pensé que era realmente falso, hasta me reía de tan solo recordar cómo fue que mi padre se dio cuenta que mi madre era la elegida.

Pero ahora, ya no creía. Era real, y lo pude comprobar, cuando ella me tocó la mano y levantó su mirada, me encontré con unos ojos color rubí, una delicada piel blanca, unos labios rojos como el caramelo, cabello largo de un tono negro azabache, pero lo que más me conmovió fue su sonrojo tan dulce y tierno.

Cuando ella se alejó, me demoré en procesar todo lo que había ocurrido en más de 10 segundos. Sin embargo, cuando reaccioné, mi chica misteriosa ya estaba rápidamente caminando hacia el salón principal del evento, así que por mi parte sólo atiné a correr detrás de ella para alcanzarla, pero no tuve éxito, ella desapareció como si hubiese sido producto de mi imaginación.

Necesitaba estar con esa chica, necesitaba que ella solo fuera mía y de nadie más, pero ¿cómo la encontraría si ni siquiera sabía su nombre?

— Hijo— me llamó mi padre entrando a mi despacho.

— Necesito que me digas como vamos con los contratos para ejecutar la alianza con la corporación Li.

— Me faltan sólo chequear un par de puntos del contrato que no me concuerdan, pero lo demás está finalizado, podríamos viajar en Octubre a sus oficinas.

— Me parece perfecto Eriol, le informaré a tu madre, para ya prepararnos.

— No te preocupes papá, esta vez viajaré yo. Es más, yo cerraré el contrato, obtendré la firma oficial y cuando tenga que hacer la conferencia de prensa, los llamaré para que ustedes la realicen, pero eso no será hasta noviembre, como ya lo estableció Li Shaoran.

— Me parece perfecto hijo.

— Ve y descansa papá, que no te ves para nada bien— le dije y acompañé a mi padre hasta la puerta de mi despacho.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Apenas mis pies aterrizaron suelo japonés, sentí una mezcla de sensaciones, me acerqué al auto que ya me esperaba, me quedaría en la residencia Li, por ofrecimiento propio de ellos.

El camino a mi destino fue algo tedioso, pero cuando por fin me bajé del carro, me esperaban los dueños de casa: Sakura y Sharoan Li y todos los empleados de la casa.

— ¡Bienvenido Eriol!— exclamó alegremente el dueño de casa.

— Gracias Shaoran— ambos nos abrazamos y nos dimos unos típicos golpecitos en la espalda del otro.

— Te presento a mi esposa, Sakura.

— Sea bienvenido a nuestra casa, ellos son nuestros empleados, los cuales estarán a su disposición, para que se sienta como en su casa— me informó una muy educada Sakura, presentándome a todos los empleados, los cuales en el acto me hicieron una pequeña reverencia, la cual respondí.

— Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, señora Li.

Y tras todas las formalidades, con otro gesto de la señora Li, todo el personal se retiró en perfecto orden.

— Realmente espero que te sientas como en su casa, venga pase…

Estábamos a segundo de cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal, cuando sentimos la fuerte frenada de un auto que nos detuvo a todos en seco, y como era de esperarse todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia el lugar del sonido y me sorprendí lo que vi: una joven esbelta, de piel blanca, ojos color rubí y cabello negro, la que tanto había aparecido en mis sueños, la cual me tenía preso. Sentí como sus ojos se fijaron en mí y fue inexplicable, no podía apartarme de su bella mirada hasta el punto que me vi reflejado en sus iris mostrando la sorpresa evidente en mi rostro.

— ¡Pero, prima! ¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Li casi gritando y claro, tratando de contener su enojo— ven para acá, por favor— finalizó respirando un par de veces en otro intento de calmarse mientras su esposa lo sostenía fuertemente del brazo conteniendo una pequeña risa. Cuando ya mi anfitrión se tranquilizó, nos miró y dijo— ¿tengo que hacer las respectivas presentaciones o ya se conocen?

— ¿Él es el hijo del señor Hiragizawa?— interrumpió la chica.

— Así es, veo que no se conocen— dijo Li volviendo a dirigir su mirada a ambos— Bueno, te presento a mi prima, Li Meiling. Meiling te presento al hijo del señor Hiragizawa, Eriol Hiragizawa— ella hizo una pequeña reverencia la cual respondí.

Luego de la presentación todos entramos en la casa, e indicaron mi habitación en la cual me di una ducha y después me vestí con ropa cómoda para estar más relajado, ya cuando entré en la sala familiar me lleve una imagen realmente hermosa: Meiling, mi Meiling con un bebé en sus brazos, jugando y riendo junto a la criatura.

— Oh Eriol, siéntate por favor— dijo Shaoran, pero yo opté por estar al lado de la hermosa Meiling— él es mi hijo Hien Li.

— El primer integrante de la tercera generación del clan Li, felicitaciones a ambos— les respondí ofreciéndoles una pequeña sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias – dijeron ambos esposo, los cuales estaban tomado de las manos.

— Ahora sé porque no la encontré en la lista— dije para mí mismo, pero por casualidad lo terminé diciendo en voz alta, lo que hizo que la hermosa Meiling se diera vuelta al escuchar mi voz.

— ¿Discúlpeme?— me preguntó ella mientras le entregaba el bebé a la señora Li.

— Lo siento, estaba pensando en voz alta— le respondí un poco sonrojado— ¿es usted la chica que estaba en la cena de mis padres en diciembre pasado?

— Sí, si lo soy.

— Es que tras irse, la busqué en la lista de invitados, pero la única persona japonesa fue la señora Sakura Li.

— Eh… ¿Porque me buscó?— me preguntó una ya muy sonrojada Meiling.

— Es fácil, al partir, dejó caer un añillo y se lo deseaba devolver.

— Oh, es cierto, no me había dado cuenta hasta que llegué al hotel de la pérdida del anillo que mis padres me obsequiaron, es de gran valor sentimental y le agradezco que usted lo haya recogido.

— No lo traje conmigo, pero se lo enviare señorita L…— le dije. Sin embargo, antes de terminar la oración ella me interrumpió.

— Sólo Meiling— dijo regalándome una tierna sonrisa.

— Entonces usted también para usted también soy sólo Eriol.

— Ejem…— escuchamos como alguien tosía, así que inmediatamente ambos nos giramos hacia donde los señores Li se encontraban— lo siento si interrumpí pero, ¿puedo hacerles una pregunta?

— Por supuesto— dijimos ambos.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron?— dijo Shaoran dándonos su sonrisa más picarona.

— Eh…— ella me miraba expectante.

— Durante la fiesta, yo conocí a su prima, pero no sabía quién era. Cuando ella perdió el anillo, corrí detrás de ella, pero Meiling desapareció, y me pasé la noche buscándola, sin éxito alguno. Y en la reunión que tuvo con mi padre no pude estar presente porque tuve que salir a otra junta.

— Oh, ya veo— señaló él.

— La cena está servida— dijo uno de los empleados en el marco de la puerta del salón.

— Vamos— dijo mi anfitrión y todos nos dirigimos al gran comedor.

La cena pasó, entre el conocernos con Meiling, saber más de otro y risas junto a los esposo Li.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**EN LA CORPORACION LI **

El auto se detuvo y bajé, en la puerta me esperaba la persona a la que más necesitaba ver: Meiling Li.

— Tenga muy buenos días, Eriol— me saludó ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Muy buenos días para usted también, señorita Meiling— le respondí tomando su mano derecha y plantándole un delicado beso en el borde de ésta.

— Sígame, lo llevaré a recorrer nuestras instalaciones dentro de la corporación. Luego iremos a la empresa de trabajo que está en la afuera de Tokio— comentó ella cambiando totalmente de tema, pero sin poder ocultar el sonrojo que se presentaba más aún en su rostro.

— Me parece perfecto.

Hicimos el recorrido, me fijé en cada parte de la cual la empresa de mi padre sería parte. La corporación era bastante grande, y sus trabajadores muy eficientes. En la empresa, las maquinarias eran de última generación, las manos de obra actuaban rápida y atentamente a todo lo que sucedía con cada máquina, el trabajo en equipo se podía observar por todas partes.

— Bueno este fue el recorrido— dijo Meiling después de una hora caminando por la corporación.

— Me parece excelente— le respondí y de un momento a otro saqué todo mi coraje y le pregunté— ahora, tras todo este recorrido, yo la invito a cenar, ¿qué dice?

— Y— y— yo— o— ella comenzó a tartamudear y esquivó rápidamente mi mirada cuando comencé a acércame un poco más a ella.

— No acepto un NO por respuesta— la tomé de la mano y la hice subir al coche junto conmigo.

Tenía que dar el primer paso, tenía que hacerlo. Era ahora o nunca.

Durante la cena nos conocimos aún más, comenzamos a reír y ese ambiente algo tenso que había aparecido al comienzo desapareció por completo. Muchas veces me permití tomarla de la mano, y ambos dimos un paseo por un parque que se encontraba cerca de donde habíamos cenado.

— La noche está hermosa y más la luna, ¿no lo crees Eriol?— dijo Meiling mirándome con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

— Yo debo decir lo mismo que te dije aquella vez: _"la Luna debes estar celosa, porque hay alguien más hermosa que ella"_— le respondí ofreciéndole mi sonrisa más seductora.

— No digas eso Eriol— ella frenó en seco y me abrazó escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

Hice que levantara la vista y me mirara, nuestros ojos se encontraron y en ese instante lo supimos todo: los dos sentíamos lo mismo. Y como si estuviéramos más que sincronizados, nuestras cabezas se fueron acercando hasta estar a la misma altura, yo miré sus labios y luego volví a mirar sus orbes que me incitaron a acercarme aún más hasta rozar nuestros labios.

El beso empezó siendo lento y delicado dándonos pequeños piquitos, para luego dar paso a un beso más fogoso, Meiling incluso puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras yo me aferraba a su pequeña cintura, pero cada vez más la temperatura subía, así que me permití separarme de sus labios y bajar para besar cada parte de su delicado cuello, lo que hizo que ella soltara pequeños gemidos y se aferraba más a mí. Volví de regreso a sus labios y me deleité al no sólo juntar nuestros labios, sino que juntar nuestras lenguas y explorar cada uno más allá del otro, en una danza que no quería que terminara. _"Si pudiera vivir sin aire estaría todo el día besando sus labios"_, pensé ya que la escases de este elemento hizo que nos separáramos y nuevamente nos miramos, ella tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos. Ambos sabíamos lo que estaba pasado, estaba ya seguro de eso.

— Vamos— dijo ella tomándome de la mano, para luego entrar en el auto que nos esperaba en la esquina, le indicó una dirección y le dio al chofer la orden de regresar a la mansión.

"_Ibas frágil y liviana causando  
enamoramiento,  
y mis dedos dibujaban tu cintura  
y mis deseos."_

Ella abrió la puerta, subimos unas cuantas escaleras, y luego me encontré en una sala. Meiling se despojó de su cartera, me tomó de mi corbata y me atrajo hacia ella, la fogosidad de algunos instantes llenó nuevamente el ambiente. El solo roce de nuestros cuerpos por encima de la tela hacía que me pusiera al cien, así que la levanté del piso, cruzando sus piernas por encima de mi cadera y mientras seguíamos besándonos, busqué su habitación la cual fue fácil de hallar. La deposité suavemente en su cama, y mientras la observaba, ella rápidamente me dio vuelta y se puso encima de mí. Poco a poco, vi cómo fue desabrochando cada uno de los botones de mi camisa, la cual fue a parar a alguna parte de la habitación. La tela estorbaba, cada uno fue quitando desesperadamente toda la ropa del otro, y afirmé que lo ya sabía: Meiling era hermosa, por lo que la toqué como nunca antes había tocado a otra mujer, pose mis manos en su senos y sus gemidos quitaron el silencio de la habitación, por lo que seguí dándole placer con sus perfectos montículos, mientras ella me tiraba el cabello que tenía en la nuca. Sus caricias se mezclaron rápidamente con mi placer, así que ya viendo que mi chica estaba lista para recibirme la miré, y con un gesto rápido de su cabeza me dio permiso para la intromisión.

Antes todo era rutinario, antes nunca me habría vuelto loco por estar dentro de una mujer, pero esto era distinto, era la mujer que yo sabía que amaba, pues cuando me introduje lentamente en su interior, su calidez me volvió loco y en conjunto con su grito de placer, estaba a punto de alcanzar el nirvana, pero era demasiado pronto así que lentamente me moví y ella arqueó la espalda juntando más aún nuestros cuerpos.

Los gemidos se hicieron presentes en aquella habitación, los besos y el fuego que nacía de cada uno de nuestros cuerpos, nos colocaba en otra dimensión, lejos de la ciudad y sus constantes ruidos, lejos de todo lo que nos rodeaba; sólo éramos Meiling y yo juntos en un nuevo universo.

El tan ansiado orgasmo llegó cuando menos lo esperaba, si ella era hermosa con solo verla, hacerla mía era lo mejor que me había sucedido en la vida, sus labios en un puchero y las gotas de sudor en su cuerpo me decían que ella sí había disfrutado el haber estado conmigo, y más aún cuando el clímax nos llegó a los dos en el mismo instante. Al ya finalizar, recorrido su cuerpo llenándolo de besos por donde pasaba, y finalmente dejándole un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios, no se necesitaban las palabras, sus ojos me dijeron todo, así que tras taparnos con las sábanas, ella acomodó su cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazó, durmiendo así con ella lo que restaba de noche.

**MEILING POV**

La luz comenzó a adentrarse a través de las ventanas, traté de abrir los ojos pero, en realidad, no quería despertar. Seguramente había tenido el sueño más loco de todos, y realmente no quería comprobar que era verdad, por una parte, pero por la otra algo me decía que no había sido ningún sueño. Abrí poco a poco mis ojos perezosamente, y me encontré con que estaba sola en la cama, mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y como si fuera todo producto de mi imaginación, en la mesita de noche se encontraba una nota y una rosa roja. No fue un sueño lo que ocurrió hace pocas horas, y para constatarlo tomé la nota y la leí:

"_Gracias por la hermosa noche a tu lado, besos. Eriol H._

_PD: Lamento no despertarme a tu lado."_

Mire la rosa junto y sonreí, el chico de los ojos azules en realidad sentía lo mismo que yo. No obstante, la ver el reloj de la mesita, se me olvidó todo lo que había pasado al ver que era muy tarde y, por ende, tenía que apurarme para llegar a la empresa.

Rápidamente me di una ducha y me fui lo más rápidamente posible a la corporación.

— Buenos días, no me digas que…— dije mirando una silueta por las cortinas cerrada de mi despacho.

— Señorita, el jefe la está esperando desde temprano en la mañana— me respondió Akisuki con un tono que me daba a entender que no era muy buena hora mi llegada.

— ¿Porque no me llamaste Akisuki?— regañé a mi secretaria en voz baja.

— La llamé señorita Meiling, pero usted no contestaba su teléfono.

— Aish— me arreglé un poco la ropa y entre sin más a mi despacho donde mi querido primo se encontraba sentado— Shaoran— dije haciéndome la sorprendida— que gusto verte primo— sonreí.

— Meiling necesitamos hablar— dijo él enojado— y esta vez va en serio.

— Pero, ¿qué?

— Quiero asegurarme si mis sospechas son ciertas.

— Yo…

— Meiling, esto — él comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro— no sé si es correcto.

— No tienes por qué decirlo tú, Shaoran— fue en ese momento que me giré y ahí lo vi, un sonriente Eriol , el cual se acercó a mí— la verdad es que no puedo vivir separado de Meiling, tu prima, por lo mismo quiero que apruebes nuestra relación como jefe de ella y socio mío.

— Eriol, yo… — no sabía si en verdad me estaba imaginando todo lo que estaba sucediendo o era la realidad _"¡Pellízcate!"_, me dijo mi voz interior, pero al intentarlo, sólo un dolor fue lo que recibí, esto era real Eriol quería estar conmigo — Shaoran, escucha. Dentro de la alianza esto no va a tener ningún efecto, así que no te preocupes – finalizó él tomándome la mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

— Eriol, es tu padre y tu madre quienes me preocupan— dijo mi primo con impotencia.

— Ellos no tendrán problema alguno, dalo por hecho— respondió giñándome un ojo.

— ¿Porque estás tan seguro?

— Sólo cree en mí— y con eso Eriol plantó un delicado beso en el dorso de mi mano.

**NOVIEMBRE DEL 2012, MANSION LI. HONG KONG.**

— Sea muy bien bienvenido a nuestra casa— decía Sakura Li, la esposa del dueño de la Corporación Li, Shaoran Li, y detrás de ella se encontraban Meiling Li y Eriol Hiragizawa.

— Bienvenidos padre y madre— exclamó felizmente el nuevo eterno enamorado al ver como sus padres entraban al salón principal de la residencia.

— ¡Hijo!— exclamó la madre de Eriol abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras miraba de reojo a la joven apuesta a su lado, la cual al finalizar la muestra de cariño hacia su hijo, la saludó con un beso en ambas mejillas.

La familia entró a la casa y ahí las presentaciones se hicieron presentes. Todo el clan Li y Hiragizawa compartiendo de una agradable cena, siendo los protagonistas principales Mei y Eriol. No obstante, terminada ésta, los últimos más los mayores representantes de cada clan se retiraron para dirigirse al despacho de Shaoran.

— La alianza ha sido firmada, pero no estamos acá reunidos específicamente reunidos por eso, ¿no es verdad?— dijo el padre de Eriol mirándolo fijamente a su hijo y su novia.

— No padre, no te he llamado por eso, quiero que estén presentes. Mi gran propósito de esta noche es pedirle matrimonio a Meiling.

La joven de cabellos largo, y ojos rubíes, no pudo evitar ver a su novio con los ojos cristalizados cuando éste, delante de Shaoran Li , Ieran Li y sus padres, se arrodilló ante ella sacando una pequeña caja, la cual abrió y dentro de ella, observó un hermoso anillo de compromiso, repleto de diamantes.

Meiling miro hacia su primo y tía, los cuales eran su familia luego que hace ya varios años fallecieron sus padres, dirigió su mirada a sus futuros suegros y todos le hicieron señas para que aceptara.

— Sí, acepto— dijo Meiling con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y casi sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Ambos se unieron en un tierno beso y la felicitaciones por parte de su familiares no se hicieron esperar mucho.

**MEILING POV**

**DICIEMBRE **

Estaba nerviosa pero sobre todo ansiosa. Sentía que en cualquier momento algo fuera de lo común y malo pasaría. Me levanté asustada, prendí las luces de mi habitación y respiré profundamente muchas veces para poder calmarme, me dirigí a la cocina y tomé un gran vaso con agua, para luego volver a mi cama y así intentar descansar.

Mi mala suerte fue no poder hacerlo, as que volvi nuevamente a la sala y me snete en uno de mis sillones mirando hacia el gran ventanal, desde ahi pude apreciar las distintas luces que tintilabn al compas de alguna musica navideña, las fiestas se estaban acercando, como habia pasado el tiempo.

*.*.*.*.*.*

— Mei, ¡ese color no! Mira estos colores pueden ser mejores— decía su tía— Insisto ese color es el indicado.

La organización de la boda se estaba volviendo cada vez más complicada, ellas hablaban y hablaban, pero lo único que ella quería era que llegara el momento en que supiera que ya tendría al hombre que amaba para siempre a su lado.

— ¡Mei!

— ¡Basta tía!— dijo la chica parándose de la silla donde estaba sentada, tomando su cartera y saliendo rápidamente del lugar. Su destino no era fijo, tantas cosas por hacer para sólo decir un sí ante otra persona; un vestido pomposo si con una camiseta de él e incluso desnuda era suficiente para declararle mil veces su amor incondicional. Meiling estaba exhausta, quería cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo a su alrededor y recordar solamente la calidez de los orbes de su Eriol, su mirada intensa que hacía que ella se sintiera como en casa.

Su caminata fue errante, su cuerpo pesaba y más aún cuando de repente sintió como todo su mundo se volvía borroso, percibiendo que se caería de un momento a otro. Pero en el momento en que sus piernas no respondieron, unos brazos la sostuvieron firmemente de no caer nuevamente al vacío. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente, esperando insegura que ya estuviera en el suelo, pero sólo encontró las facciones de hombre que amaba, mirándola divertidamente mientras ella salía de su ensoñación.

— Eres una despistada— dijo Eriol sonriendo— ¿no te das cuenta que tu cuerpo no sólo tiene que recibir agua, que también necesitas alimentarte?

— Lo siento— respondió ella.

— Bueno, aparte de tu mala alimentación por estos días, ¿qué ha pasado?— preguntó él cambiando drásticamente sus facciones.

— Nada

— ¡Meiling!— escuchó como lejos le gritaba la voz de su tía, y el ruido de unos tacones hizo que supiera que estaba ya cerca de ella— ¿he dicho algo que no corresponde? No puedes dejarme así, tú nunca has reaccionado de esta manera.

— Tía, lo siento— ella no pudo evitarlo, tantos sentimientos encontrados la tenían mal, más aún cuando lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Eriol al notarlo, la acercó más a su cuerpo.

— Mei, hija— dijo Ieran con un hilo de voz, ella se dio cuenta que en verdad más que ayudar a Mei, la estaba alterando con todo lo que ella misma le proponía

— Valla a casa, yo me haré cargo— dijo un muy preocupado Eriol, sosteniendo firmemente a su prometida e ingresando a su carro.

Meiling estaba todavía descolocada. No tenía ni idea hacia donde la estaba llevando su novio, pero como buena enamorada, sólo se dejó llevar por las delicadas caricias que su amado le proporcionaba.

Puede que haya pasado más de una hora, pero ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que podrían haber pasado un solo segundo desde que partieron hasta que Eriol chasqueó sus dedos delante de sus ojos, fue ahí donde los sentidos de Mei volvieron a funcionar: un aire distinto la rodeaba, los sonidos de la ciudad habían desaparecido y uno en particular le llamó la atención: el sonido de las olas al reventar, fue ahí cuando finalmente sus ojos funcionaron nuevamente y dijo:

— El mar— miró por la ventana y ahí estaba el océano, más brillante que nunca y la luna tan gigante y hermosa que hacía que todo a su alrededor quedara pequeño.

— Sabía que te gustaría, esa es la sonrisa que siempre quiero ver en tu rostro— resaltó Eriol acercando más a ella, para así unir sus labios en un beso suave, lleno de amor.

Salieron del carro y caminaron lentamente sobre la arena, el mar era realmente hermoso, y la tranquilidad del ambiente hacía que Meiling pensara mejor: si ella quería que pasaran volando los días que quedaban para su boda, tenía que pasar por toda la tensión que en ese momento tenía. En realidad, no importaba mucho las personas a su alrededor; para conseguir un sueño siempre hay obstáculos.

Se sentaron frente al mar y, abrazados se quedaron percibieron la dulce armonía del lugar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**24 DE DICIEMBRE **

— Mi amor, despierta, tenemos que irnos. Sino, llegaremos tarde— dijo un muy acelerado Eriol, moviendo ligeramente a Meiling.

— ¿A dónde llegaremos tarde? – Preguntó ella frotándose los ojos— ¿en dónde estamos?— fue lo que pudo decir antes de levantarse de golpe.

— Amor, recuerda. Nos alojamos en un hotel, tú te quedaste dormida y era obvio que en el auto no podríamos dormir.

— Oh ya veo,— respondió entrando en razón – me daré una ducha y nos vamos.

— Está bien.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, subieron al auto y emprendieron el camino de regreso. Sin embargo, a ella le pareció bastante extraño que se dirigieran al parque donde se besaron por primera vez.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó confundida.

— Ahora vas a ver— dijo Eriol con una bella sonrisa.

Cuando Eriol estacionó el vehículo, Mei visualizó a su familia, sus amigas y sus futuros suegros.

— Hija, sé que estaba estresada por todo, y nunca quise hacerte daño. Así que, ¿me disculpas?— dijo su tía Ieran acercándose a ella.

— No Tina, no te pongas así— la abrazó— Pero, porfavor, ¿podrían decirme que sucede aquí?

— Esto, mi amor es nuestra boda— dijo Eriol sonriente.

— ¿Qué?

Ella no entendía nada. Si antes estaba confundida, ahora estaba peor. No obstante, una maquilladora y una peluquera se le acercaron llevándola a un lugar techado en el mismo parque, ahí la prepararían para su pronta boda. Cuando ya estaba oficialmente lista, su tía la abrazó y la hizo girar para que ella misma viera su reflejo en el espejo que ahí se encontraba. Meiling se emocionó, no odía creer qu la chica que estuviera contemplando era ella misma, por ende unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en sus lagrimales, siendo rápidamente borradas por su tía, haciéndola a Mei, sólo sonreir.

— Tus padres estarían realmente orgullosos de ti, Meiling— dijo Ieran abrazándola.

— Gracias tía— dijo conmovida la novia— gracias por todo.

— No tienes por qué agradecer. Ven, es ahora tu momento.

Cuando salieron, todo el parque estaba cubierto de luces navideñas, un altar estaba armado en el centro del parque y una alfombra roja formaba un gran pasillo, realmente todo era perfecto.

— Vamos hija, llegó la hora— junto a su tía comenzó a caminar hasta el principio de la alfombra roja, ahí estaba Sharon, quien le extendió su brazo para él llevarla al altar. La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y lentamente comenzaron a caminar, pero cuando Meiling alzó la vista, los ojos azules de su prontamente esposo la tranquilizaron, sabía que este era su momento, mirándose fijamente con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, sabiendo lo mucho que se amaban el uno al otro. Es que ella nunca pensó que en sólo segundos podría enamorarse, pero la química y el afecto que le tenía a Eriol fue tan grande que sabía que no estaba cometiendo un error.

Ella sentía que a él lo conocía de toda la vida, e incluso de otra. Si se hubieran encontrado antes de seguro se abrían enamorado de la misma manera que lo era ahora.

Cuando ya el juez los había declarado marido y mujer, Eriol ligeramente le levantó el velo, se miraron a los ojos y de la nada ambos rieron a carcajadas, su sueño estaba cumplido y con un tierno beso sellaron su acuerdo. Ya cuando se separaron, pequeños copos de nieve cayeron a su alrededor, hasta las nubes estaban felices de tan maravillosa unión.

**MEILING POV**

Nunca olvidaré ese momento de mi vida. Pero ahora, regresemos a la realidad:

Eriol y yo nos encontrábamos en una playa, lejos de todo el mundo, mirando el mar, escribiendo en la arena.

— Eriol, ¿realmente no hay nadie más importante en tu vida que yo?

— No, no lo creo,— me respondió mirándome a los ojos— ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

— ¿Estás seguro?— le dije mientras sonreía.

— No me cuesta nada volver a reclamarte como mi esposa Mei, porque nadie nunca será tan importante en mi vida como lo eres tú.

— Yo creo que me conformaría con el segundo lugar— dije riéndome.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— solté el palo con que estaba dibujando en la arena y me acerqué a la orilla del mar donde a todo pulmón grité— ¡Crece saludable y tráenos alegría!

— Mei…

— ¡Con ojos azules si te parece bien!— volví a gritar y luego solté una sonora carcajada, lleve mis manos a mi vientre y fue ahí cuando él reaccionó, corriendo a mi lado y abrazándome, besándome con más amor que nunca con la noticia.

Y fue en ese momento en que comprendí que Eriol era el punto de partida en mi vida, que desde este momento jamás existirá un final, como el mar que se esconde pero nunca deja de romper con sus olas.

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: hola chikis, al fin! sisisi al fin el OS que tanto esperaban!  
**

**Muchisimas Gracias Paloma! nso hiciste sufrir jajaja xD (YO Y MI DRAMATISMO)  
**

**BUENO DISFRUTEN Y MUY FELIZ AÑO!  
**


End file.
